Enjoying Each Other's Company
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: "I wish I could show you." What happened after Kili said that? What happened after Kili brought up the fire-moon? What happened after Tauriel decided to sit down so she could hear more? Read to find out. Rated T for Dwarf arousal. PLEASE review!


**Author Note: Okay, so not to long ago I had witnessed the extended version of "Desolation of Smaug", and it was awesome! BUT, I was disapointed that there was no extended scenes with Tauriel x Kili, or with any of the Elves for that matter. So I decided to extend the conversation that Kili and Tauriel have in the movie, I decided to start it right where Kili is talking about the fire moon. I recommend you watch the scene I am referring to before you start reading this **

**PLEASE review. This is my first Hobbit/Kiliel fanfiction **

"I saw a fire moon once."

That statement amazed the Elf maiden, for she has been living for hundreds of years, but she never saw such a thing before.

"It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky," the young Dwarf said. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverware for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountains to our left, and then it appeared - this huge fire-moon lighting our path..."

Now sitting down right next to the cage, Tauriel smiled brightly with a bit of water welling up in her eyes. To her, it sounded so beautiful.

"I wish I could show you," Kili said in a soft and genuine tone.

That tone made Tauriel's heart flutter. She stared at the Dwarf sweetly and said, "It must have been a magnificent sight."

Kili returned the stare to the TRULY magnificent sight before him.

"It was," Kili acknowledged hypnotically.

Both speechless, the Dwarf looked deep into the Elf's eyes. They were a shade of emerald, and yet, not even an actual emerald jewel would be as beautiful or vibrant as her eyes. Just looking at this maiden made his heart pound in his chest, and his entire body feel very warm. She had such creamy and pale skin, high cheek bones, and soft, long, flowing fiery hair. The fire-moon that he has witnessed long ago was exactly the same glow as the woman's hair.

Not too long before, Kili also took it upon himself to observe her body as she was standing. She was obviously tall and thin, but she also had gorgeous curves. He wondered what it would be like to caress them with his hands. The thought had made him feel aroused, he's felt aroused since the first moment he laid eyes on her, but thinking more and more about the qualities of her body made his trousers feel tighter. He hoped that the maiden wouldn't notice.

Tauriel looked back into the shorter creature's dark brown orbs, and his long, dark hair. Being around nobody but Elves in all of her years, she's never seen somebody with such dark hair and eyes, but she liked it, particularly on this Dwarf.

Tauriel then blushed and briefly avoided eye contact, and Kili did the same.

Then Tauriel very slowly lifted her head to look at the sky once again, and she had a certain light in her eyes, and Kili noticed. Almost like the bright light from the very distant starts reflected on her face.

"Pity that so many are corrupted by greed and negativity, they are blind to see so much good and beauty in this world."

Kili didn't respond right away, the comment made him think about his Uncle. Thorin has never been the type to see the beauty in things, even before Smaug destroyed Dale and took over the Lonely Mountain. The whole point of this quest was to reclaim Erabor and retrieve the Arkenstone. Thorin was doing an honorable and noble task for his people, but Kili was starting to become worried if that stone would cause him to become greedy, and glance over the things that really were important.

"Indeed," Kili eventually said. "Something wonderful can be right there in front of a person's sight, but they still cannot see."

Once he finished his sentence, Kili looked to Tauriel. This maiden was something truly wonderful that was right in front of him, but he did not overlook it, it was actually the complete opposite.

A warm smile tugged at the Elf's lips; she was glad that he actually agreed with her. "Forgive me for saying this, but I never knew Dwarves could be so insightful."

Kili chuckled softly. "You are forgiven. My kind are reputated as being greedy, filthy, and other bad qualities, but there is more to use than others think, like any other creature."

"Such as being kind, loyal, observant, and handsome?" Tauriel asked playfully, having an anxious expression because of the last word she used to describe the Dwarf who she was talking to.

That last quality made Kili feel even warmer than he already was, but he pretended that it didn't affect him.

"Yes," Kili simply said.

To break the ice, Tauriel started to think about the stone that was introduced to her just a few moments ago.

"Your mother, what was she like?" Tauriel asked curiously.

Smiling from the memories of her, Kili responded, "She is a wonderful woman. She would always tell my elder brother and I stories. Stories that stay with us even to this day. She would cook for us, clean for us, and put up with us."

Kili then laughed and Tauriel laughed back. That was the first time he heard her laugh. It was a perfect laugh, it wasn't too loud, nor too quiet, and it sounded very genuine and sweet. Not to mention her face seemed to light up, showing off her rosy-hued cheeks and perfect mouth.

"She gave me this tolkien before we left on our quest," Kili continued, "I just hope I can keep my promise. I would love to see her again."

Tauriel felt emotional from those words and tone, she hoped that he would see his mother someday again as well. They seemed to have had a very close relationship, and she really respected that. She never knew her own mother, nor her father. She wanted to reassure him that he would see her again, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she asked, "What does she look like?"

"She was neither too thin, nor too large," Kili said. "Yellow her hair was, and her eyes were a shade of sapphire. She looks very much like my brother."

"She sounds like a very good woman," Tauriel said, smiling.

Kili nodded, but now his dark eyebrows narrowed.

"She is, I miss her very much," Kili said melancholy, staring at the ground.

Feeling deeply concerned and displaying it on her face, the auburn-haired maiden hesitantly reached one of her hands into the cage to hold the Dwarf's hand that was latched onto one of the strong well-secured bars. She stroked the top of his hand that was actually soft despite all of the hair on it, and Kili's heart beat raced so fast and loud that he thought the guard could hear it. He stared at her, and she stared back, but then she quickly let go out of fear. Kili wanted to tell Tauriel that she had no reason to be afraid and to continue, but he was too afraid of what the outcome would be.

To both of their surprise, Kili and Tauriel talked a while longer, twenty more minutes to be exact. Their conversations were simple, and yet, engageable.

After a long silence, Kili could hear distant laughing and talking just above them once again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you not at the party?" Kili questioned.

Tauriel nearly forgot all about that, she was just now aware that she has been here talking to one of her prisoners for a while now.

"Being captain of the guard, it is my duty to check on the prisoners," Tauriel replied, now sounding more serious. She felt dreadful now, she knew that connecting with any of the prisoners was not a good thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Now all she wanted to do was let this Dwarf go, or perhaps even ALL of them.

"I am sure they will miss your presence," Kili mentioned.

Tauriel nearly scoffed.

"Perhaps some, but not most," Tauriel said, mostly referring to Legolas.

"I find that difficult to believe," Kili said.

"How so?" Tauriel questioned, surprised.

"I do not believe that any creature on Earth would not want to be surrounded by a maiden as wonderful as yourself," Kili said dreamily, fixing his dark brown eyes on Tauriel's light green.

Tauriel felt a very warm rush of heart in her cheeks, and Kili gulped from the long eye contact.

Tauriel sighed quietly and stood up. "I best be leaving now."

Disappointed, Kili said, "Do not feel that it is forced upon you, my lady."

"I do not," Tauriel said, attempting a reassuring grin.

Suddenly looking up like she just remembered something, Tauriel giggled.

"What amuses you?" Kili said, grinning.

"I have just acknowledged that we have not been properly introduced," Tauriel replied. "My name is—"

"Tauriel," Kili finished, saying the name like it was a sweet song.

Tauriel tilted her head curiously. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I overheard another Elf address you as such," Kili answered.

Laughing softly, Tauriel said, "Well, I'm afraid that I have not heard another Dwarf addressing yours."

The shorter creature smiled. "Kili."

"Kili," Tauriel repeated, liking the sound of it.

They glanced at each other one last time, and all Tauriel could say was, "Farewell." She couldn't say "good evening" or "nice talking with you", for he was still a prisoner.

"Farewell," Kili said back, watching the Elf walk away until he couldn't see her anymore.

Kili clumsily sat back down on his seat, for he was extremely dizzy. In all of his years of being alive, he has witnessed a large and golden fire-moon, and jewels of sapphire, emerald, and ruby, but he has never seen anything as beautiful as this woman. Beautiful inside and out. He now had a goofy grin on his face, never before has he thought that he would feel so glad being in a prison cell.

"Tauriel," he whispered to himself with an exhale.


End file.
